I Don't Know Who I Am
by shizune-chan013
Summary: Yuki is a 15-year-old girl who had to turn into a "responsible adult" at an early age. Even though she did turn a bit into one, she still tries live like a normal teenager and she thought she did. Theat is until an unexpected turn in her life happens...


**Author's Note: Hi~^^**

**I'm shizune-chan013 and this is my first fic...**

**and i have no idea why but I chose Percy Jackson and The Olympians...**

**My story happens a few years after the 5th book's happenings...**

**Please bare with any wrong grammar...**

**i was (and still am) really nervous when I was writing this...**

**and to stop my rambling...**

**Please read, enjoy and review...^^**

* * *

** I Don't Know Who I Am**

My name is Yuki.

And _this_ is my story.

My mother left me early in my childhood; she said I needed to learn how to live by myself _early_.

I asked her why, but she couldn't—no, _wouldn't_ give me a straight answer. She just told me that I was different from the other kids that I knew; that I was _special_.

I didn't believe her.

Because I didn't want her to leave me.

She's my mother after all. She should be taking care of me, doting on me, _loving_ me.

Not _Leaving_ me.

Casting me aside, alone and defenseless.

That is _not_ what mothers do, right?

Talk about sick parenting.

But enough about the past, I should probably concentrate on the task at hand.

As _crazy_ as it may seem, I am currently being _chased_ by a half-_bull_, half-_human_ thing-a-mo-bob in the streets of the Bronx and no one seems to notice.

Despite the fact that _it_ is _screaming_ (or is it moo-ing?) like a crazy lunatic (or am I the lunatic right now?).

I mean, _come on_!

Somebody's got to have _noticed_ a teen ager like me being chased into a dark alley by a—_OH SHI!—_I cursed in my head as a black horse just flew way too close over my head and rushed right at the _thing_ that was chasing me earlier.

_Wait,_ I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me, _a _FLYING HORSE! _You've _got_ to be kidding me!_ I thought to myself, eyes as wide as they can be, as I watched the horse that flew in right at the monster (it's alright to call it that right?) and kept kicking (seriously, it _looks_ like it's _kicking_!) it.

"What in the world?" I mumbled to myself, feeling a tad bit dizzy after seeing all the things that I've, well, _seen_.

"Hey kid!" I heard someone shout from behind, it sounded like a grown man's voice.

I looked behind me and saw a guy about 18 or 20 years old with sandy blonde hair, very strong jaw line, and quite a body. "Come over here! Quickly if you want to live!" the blonde commanded me, _commanded_ me. No one _commands_ me! Only _I_ can command _myself._

But seeing the situation I'm currently in, I just let this one go. I don't really care right now, since I don't want to die early.

"Luke, hurry up will you!" I heard another guy's voice coming from the direction of the black stallion that's helping me as I reached the blonde guy.

"Sorry!" the blonde who I'm currently running side by side with shouted the apology then quickly made a move to carry me. I was gonna protest but, what can I say, the guy was _way_ too fast for me. It was like Flash from Justice League was the one beside me—err, carrying me.

"Sorry, but I can run faster than you can so..." Luke stated then looked at where the monster is currently being held back. I looked as well, curious about the guy that I heard earlier.

"What the bleeding hell?" I mumbled to myself, this must be a dream.

It has to be.

What else can this be if it's not one?

"I'd appreciate a little help here Annabeth!" the guy on the horse shouted then I felt something whiz pass my head which more or less struck the monster right on target as it began to howl (or moo) in pain. I snapped my head in front of me and Luke and saw a very pretty blonde girl with steel-gray eyes and a bow and arrow.

_I guess that's what _almost_ hit my head_, I thought to myself again as Luke skidded to a stop when we reached the other blonde. He set me down carefully and turned to the blonde with a smirk on his face, _they're probably together,_ I assumed.

"Well," the girl started, "are you gonna help Perce out with the Minotaur or not?" she inquired a bit harshly. I raised my eyebrow at how they talked like they were enemies even though they seem to be fighting on the same side. I just shook my head and turned around to look at the guy, Percy as I collected from what they said, on the horse.

The horse was hovering a bit over the thing, the Minotaur as they called it, kicking a bit here and there. The thing was in great pain AND was really, _really_ crazed after being struck in the leg by the arrow from the girl I'm currently standing behind.

"You should come with me." I heard a male voice say behind me which caused me to jump and turn around. I was faced with a…

Well…

The most handsome guy I've ever seen I guess.

He was the type that I like so to me, he's more good looking that the blonde guy, Luke, who is now fighting the Minotaur with that Percy guy.

I know it's rude to stare but, I can't help it.

So, stare I did.

And besides, I really had _no_ idea what to say to him; he raised a fine eyebrow at my silence and _damn_ did he look _hot_ like that.

He sighed and suddenly took my hand, _my fucking hand_, into his and pulled me further away from the fight that was happening.

"Uuhhh…" I started but couldn't think of anything, _anything_ to say to him at all.

I wanted to ask who he was and what the _fuck_ was going on here.

But nothing came to mind at all.

Aside from being in shock from the _freaking_ monster, his hand on mine just added to the pressure and confusion in my head; making me incapable of constructing sentences.

"Name's Nico, by the way," he told me, _how'd he fucking know that I wanted to know his name?_ I asked myself. He looked back at me and smi—no smirked, _fucking smirked_ at me; which _totally_ did _not_ make me _blush_.

_Seriously._

Ok maybe it did.

A little.

_Ah fuck!_ I cursed myself for being so fucking damn easily _embarrassed_.

I tried to look away to hide my face which made him change his smirk into a big grin. _I _fucking_ hate myself right now_, I thought to myself angrily as we continued to run.

I thought that we would be safe from anything now since we're away from the monster, but boy was I wrong.

I felt something a bit slimy coil around my leg which pulled at me and made me trip.

It also made me let go of Nico's hand.

I hit my head hard on the floor when I tripped which made me very dizzy, even dizzier than when I was being chased by the Minotaur.

It also made my head hurt like _fucking hell_.

I couldn't keep focus at all.

Or stay awake.

The last thing I remember was Nico's face contorted in anger and a little bit of distress, shouting something about staying awake and Percy, Luke, and Annabeth, I think, coming into view before I closed my eyelids, which were heavy and tired.

Then absolute darkness and coldness enveloped me.

* * *

**P.S.**

**please be kind with your reviews...**  
**hehe...^^#**


End file.
